Vida en Kung Fu Panda
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: (No se que tipo de summary tendria, asi que, solo es la historia de tigresa y un humano)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La Huida, y La Llegada a otro Mundo

En El Mundo Humano

Hace mucho tiempo vivía un chavo llamado Max, de la ciudad de México D.F en el Siglo XXI, Max era como cualquier chavo de 18 años de México, era tranquilo, llevado, Valedor, Etc, pero como todo chico en México, tenia problemas, sus padres habían fallecido y no tenia otro familiar en el mundo, así que lo llevarían a un orfanato, pero en un orfanato y con 18 años es difícil que lo adopten, así que tomo 4 mochilas grandes, las lleno con su ropa, su computadora, Su Celular, Algunas libretas y cuadernos de dibujo, Colores lápices Etc, algo de comida y el arma que su padre le había heredado, y 12 Monedas de Bicentenario doradas y 10 de plata, junto con algunas municiones, y tres días antes de que los Policías fueran a su casa por el, tomo sus cosas y escapo, corrió por toda la ciudad de México, hasta salir de la ciudad y llegar a el estado de Michoacán de donde su padre había nacido, llego y lo primero que fue ir a una casa que su padre tenia en ella, saco la llave que el le había dado y entro, la casa era muy amplia por dentro, mesas, sillones, Etc, se quedo ahí por una noche, pero al dia siguiente salió de ahí y fue a un pueblo a conseguir un poco mas de alimento, pero justo cuando iba cargando sus mochilas y estaba en un mercado, dos federales lo reconocen y lo persiguen, el Chavo se echo a correr y intento perderlos, tras 10 minutos de correr se oculto debajo de un puente, esperando a que los policías se fueran, cuando estuvo de que ya no lo seguían decidió irse, pero cuando iba a salir debajo del puente vio algo que llamo su atencion, había un agujero debajo de un árbol, emanando una especie de luz brillosa, sujeto sus mochilas a su cuerpo, camino hasta el agujero y lo vio, parecía profundo, y como curiosidad que mato al Gato, se lanzo al agujero el cual se sello cuando el chavo entro por completo, mientras gritaba, paso 5 minutos en el agujero y vio como sus manos brazos cuerpo y todo se estaban volviendo una especie de animación, de pronto llego al final del agujero y se encontró en una caída libre, no podía ver nada ya que caia a una gran velocidad y no veía nada por las nubes, una vez que paso las nubes vio hacia abajo (¬_¬ a que otro lado se puede ver) y vio lo que era un Suelo pero con dos casas de color rojo a los lados y en el centro vio algo verde, amarillo, azul, naranja con negro otra cosa verde, y un puntito verde, poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando y se sorprendió al ver que eran esas cosas que veía.

Max: (viendo detenida mente lo que había visto) No puede ser….acaso son…(no sigue ya que impacta contra el suelo)

Luego de una fuerte caída, con un poco de dolor levanta la mirada mientras recargaba su peso en sus brazos, cuando abre los ojos se sorprende al saber que estaba en lo correcto, enfrente de el Estaba Una Mantis Religiosa, Una Vibora con cara de Preocupacion, Un Mono, Una Grulla, y Una Tigre de bengala.

Max: (traga grueso y piensa: _si ellos están ahí…..eso quiere decir que_, voltea la mirada hacia atrás y mira a una tortuga señalándolo, Piensa: _Estoy Jodido_) Ma...m... . .ma (balbucea)

Tortuga: (sonriendo y señalándolo) Ah que interesante

Max: (como puede se levanta y piensa: _Oogway, Shifu,_ _Mono, Mantis, Grulla, Víbora, y Tigresa,_ ese agujero lo había mandado al mundo de KFP, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido, tigresa camina hacia su lado, un poco confundida porque apuntaba hacia el humano)

Tigresa: (confundida y descocnertada) Maestro me esta señalando a Mi

Oogway: (Señalando al Humano) A el

Max: (Nervioso y Angustiado) No…..No definitivamente es a ella

Oogway: (sonriendo) No…..es a ti joven

Max: (traga grueso) A Mi (Oogway levanta el brazo izquierdo del Humano en el aire)

Oogway: El Universo nos a enviado al Guerrero Dragón (grita a todas las personas que estaban reunidas en aquel lugar)

Max: (Aterrado) Que

Cinco Furiosos: Que (exaltados, y tigresa a punto de Matar al chavo)

Shifu: (Exaltado y furioso)

Un cerdo al lado de Shifu suena un Mini Gong, De repente todas las personas presentes gritaron de Jubilo ya que al fin tenían a un Guerrero para protegerlos del Mal de Tai Lung, de las escaleras estaban bajando un grupo de patos cargando lo que era un asiento de madera, los cuales Shifu intentaba detener con desesperación, pero no lo logro, al terminar de bajar las escaleras se paran enfrente de Max.

Max: (Piensa: _Bien, ya estoy atorado en este Pedo, ahora me quedo aquí después de todo, es mucho mejor que un orfanato,_ toma sus mochilas y se sienta en aquel asiento, y por ser delgado los patos no tuvieron problema alguno en levantarlo)

Oogway: (sonríe, al ver como se llevaban a aquel Humano)

Shifu: (Mira como los cinco se reverenciaban y se quedaban, e inmediatamente se va a Hablar con Oogway) Maestro Oogway espere, ese Humano Tan Flaco (pesaba: 48 Kilos) no puede ser la solución a nuestros problemas, usted iba a señalar a tigresa, y esa cosa cayo frente a ella, eso fue un accidente (molesto y exaltado)

Oogway: (lo mira mientras sonríe) Los Accidentes no existen (de repente se oye un estruendo)

Y resulto que al Humano se le cayo algo, pero lo levanto y siguieron con su camino, Oogway se dispuso a ir al Durazno Sagrado De La Sabiduría Celestial, Shifu se quedo viendo al Humano, y no se dio cuenta de que los cinco se habían acercado por detrás de el.

Tigresa: (desilusionada) Perdónenos maestro (se arrodilla) le fallamos (baja la mirada al igual que el resto)

Shifu: (Molesto) No se ese Humano no se a rendido para mañana yo les habre fallado a ustedes

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendonos

Nota: los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y Bla bla bla, el día de hoy tengo un poco de Hueva así que omitiré algunos detalles

Capitulo 2: Conociéndonos

Después de subir las Mil escaleras hacia el palacio, Max y Shifu tuvieron una pequeña conversación, (Shifu Lo amenazo), y ambos se fueron a el famosos salón de entrenamiento eran las 12 de la tarde cuando llegaron a el, donde se encontraban los cinco furiosos entrenando, Mono en los aros, Víbora en las bocas de Fuego, Mantis en los guerreros de Madera, Grulla en la tortuga de Jade, y Tigresa en los troncos rotatorios, Tigresa destruyo uno de los mazos colgantes y un escombro le iba a dar en la cabeza a Max pero la esquivo.

Shifu: (Sonríe maléficamente) Empecemos

Max: (Serio) Ya Vas (deja sus mochilas en el suelo) viva la onda joven (se lanza al circuito como Loco siendo visto por todos y por Shifu)

8 Minutos después

Los cinco furiosos y Shifu, estaban sorprendidos, el Humano había sobrevivido a todo el Circuito sin un solo rasguño, Shifu comenzo a dudar si estaba subestimando al Humano, el cual se encontraba recibiendo una Charla de los Maestros, menos de Tigresa, la cual le recentia lo que había hecho.

Mono: (Sorprendido) Estuviste Genial Chico

Víbora: (Sonriendo) Si, Tu entendiste el Salon de entrenamiento mucho antes que todos nosotros

Max: (jadeando) Eso es porque conozco este salón de pies a cabeza (toma de una botella de agua que había empacado)

Grulla: (Confundido) eso es imposible, nunca te habíamos visto por aquí

Max: (Deja de Beber y suspira) eso es porque no era necesario estar aquí, de donde Yo vengo ustedes cinco son muy reconocidos, y no solo conozco el salón, también los conozco a Ustedes Cinco

Tigresa: (Intrigada) Explícate

Max: (deja su botella a un lado) Bueno, se los dire si prometen no asustarse de acuerdo (Todos le asienten) Bueno, con eso de que los conozco, quiero decir que se todo sobre ustedes, Sus edades, sus orígenes, las historias de cómo llegaron al palacio de jade, Todo, incluso algunos de sus secretos, y también la manera en la que el maestro shifu llego aquí al palacio

Mono, Mantis, Grulla, y Víbora: (intrigados) Como fue que llego aquí

Shifu: (Pensando: _estará hablando en serio…no creo que sepa realmente porque llegue al palacio_)

Max: (traga grueso) Bueno, según tengo entendido, Shifu Fue abandonado enfrente de las puertas del palacio de jade, su padre Shirong, era lo que se conocía como un estafador, un día lo lejo en la entrada , Shirong, dijo que volvería dentro de cinco minutos, pero jamás llego, llegada la noche de ese mismo día, Oogway salió y poso su hombro sobre Shifu, que le dijo no lo se, pero así fue como llego al palacio de Jade

Shifu: (con los ojos re abiertos lo voltea a ver) Como sabes eso

Max: (lo mira) como dije maestro Shifu, yo sé ciertas cosas, algunos secretos, orígenes, y otras cosillas mas

Mono: (Intrigado lo pone a Prueba) si eso es cierto respóndeme esto, porque fue que ninguna chica en la aldea donde vivía salía conmigo

Po: (Serio) Porque tu hermano llamaba la atencion de todas, dejándote sin ninguna, hasta que una coneja llego al Pueblo, se hicieron novios, pero un día la viste besándose con tu hermano y te partió el corazón, y su nombre era Wukong No

Mono: (Sorprendido) Es cierto

Víbora: (Sorprendida y interesada) mmmmh veamos si sabes esto, dime porque mi papa no quería que no le ayudara a pelear

Max: (recuerda) Porque cuando naciste, naciste sin colmillos, por lo cual no tenias veneno, y le preocupaba que te lastimaran por eso

Víbora: (sorprendida) me impresionas

Grulla: (Intrigado, se aventura a preguntar) Oye sobre mi…..(es interrumpido)

Max: (lo mira divertidamente) tiene que ver con tu gusto por las telas perfumadas, por tu madre que te dijo que no practicaras Kung Fu, o por tu amor secreto que tienes hacia la leopardo Mei Ling de aquella academia de Kung Fu

Grulla: (impresionado) Olvidalo

Mantis: (Se aventura a Preguntar) y dime que tanto sabes de Mi

Max: (Rie) Uta, con todo lo que se de Ti, haría una lista completa

Mantis: (Sorprendido) En serio (Max le asiente) mencioname uno

Max: (Piensa) Tal vez, tu manera de ser antes en el pasado, tan desesperado, el mundo se movia lento para ti, y un día cuando te secuestraron unos cocodrilos, supiste una de las lecciones del Kung Fu, La Paciencia

Mantis: (En el Hombro de Mono) Wow me impresionas

Shifu: (lo mira expectante) espera conoces las lecciones del Kung Fu

Max: (le sonríe) así es, La Paciencia (Señala a Mantis), La Confianza (Señala a Grulla), El Valor (Señala a Víbora) La Compasión (Señala a Mono) y por ultimo, y mas importante La Disciplina (Señala a Tigresa) uno solo es fuerte, pero junto, forman un gran equipo, Los Cinco Furiosos

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de el Muchacho, Incluso Tigresa y Shifu, Shifu había sabido de personas sabias, y al parecer había juzgado mal a aquel muchacho, y tal vez probablemente pudiera ser el Guerrero Dragón que el Valle necesitaba, Pero Max en el Fondo sabia que tenia que Disculparse, no con algunos de los del valle o shifu, sino con Tigresa, pero lo haría luego, cuando se haya ganado su confianza total.

Shifu: (Sonríe, por primera vez después de 20 Años) me impresionas joven, creo que te juzge mal

Max: (le sonríe) no se preocupe

Mantis: (sonriendo) bueno suficiente de nosotros, que nos dices de Ti

Max: de Mi (se señala y todos incluso tigresa asienten) bueno, de mi no hay mucho que contar, Soy escritor, Dibujante, eh estudiado, la mecánica, la ingeniería, enfermería, tecnología de Todo un poco básicamente hablando, incluso se de herrería, podría hacer una espada o katana como aquí le dicen, e incluso eh ido a una academia militar

Víbora: (Interesada) Eres Dibujante, osea que dibujas (Max le asiente) que tipo de cosas dibujas

Max: (sonriendo) de Todo, plantas, personas, familias, hago retratos, etc

Shifu: (interesado) un artista en Pocas palabras

Max: (Asiente) en pocas palabras Si, e incluso se contar chistes

Mono: (interesado) haber dinos un chiste

Max: (piensa pero no se le ocurre nada) ahora estoy en blanco pero algo se me ocurrirá

Grulla: (interesado en lo otro) Crees que nos puedas hacer un retrato, o un dibujo

Max: claro (asiente, abre una de sus mochilas, saca un cuaderno de marquilla y unos cuantos colores y lápices) cuando estén listos (Habre el libro y lo coloca en posición)

Dicho esto cada uno de los seis maestros se colocan en sus típicas posiciones de combate y Max comienza a dibujar, después 5 minutos les indica que se podían mover, lo cual los alivio ya que se habían cansado por estar así, luego Max les mostro el retrato o dibujo, y se quedaron impresionados, la textura era la misma, las expresiones, todo, las sombras, etc, Shifu quedo impresionado por la habilidad del Joven, el cual estaba sonriendo al ver que les estaba gustando a todos, incluso a Tigresa.

Max: (desvia la mirada por un segundo y mira algo que lo intriga) Acaso eso es el (se levanta y camina hacia una pared) no puede ser esto es el logo de Chevrolet (estaba viendo lo que parecía el Logo de un Chevrolet Camaro SS 2010) Maestro de donde lo saco (toma el logo colgado en la pared)

Shifu: (se acerca a el junto con el resto) que la cruz dorada, venia junto con una carreta amarilla con líneas negras encima

Max: (lo voltea a ver con el logo aun en manos) sabe donde esta (le asiente) podría llevarme a verla (le vuelve a asentir y sale del salón junto a el y el resto)

Salen del salón de entrenamiento, caminan un poco y ven algo tapado con una gran manta gris, Shifu se acerca a el y quita la manta, dejando sorprendido a Max, estaba en lo correcto era un camaro SS concept de 2010, y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, la pregunta era si funcionaba.

Shifu: (mira el auto) lo encontramos hace un mes, vimos sus ruedas y pensamos que era plata, pensamos que podríamos venderlo en 100 Yuans por todo

Max: (lo mira) no le mentire maestro, si lo hubiera vendido en 100 yuans, habría sido una gran perdida

Shifu: (sorprendido) porque lo dices

Max: Bueno en primera, porque esto vale mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, al menos en este siglo, y en segundo, nadie sabe como funciona excepto Yo (camina hacia el costado del auto, abre la puerta del conductor, y se sienta frente al volante) genial la llave esta pegada (gira la llave y el motor intenta encender pero no) solo debo acelerar (vuelve a girar la llave, y el motor intenta encender de nuevo, pero esta vez acelera y logra el cometido) oh si, todavía funciona (mira que solo quedaban 142 litros de combustible) Todavia tiene gasolina (apaga el motor, toma la llave y sale de ahí solo para ver las expresiones de los maestros) Escuchen, lo que tiene aquí es un Camaro SS Concept, esto se llama auto, en mi mundo lo usamos como medio de transporte, y es muy eficaz

Tigresa: (seria) eso explica como fue que lo entendiste tan rápido

Max: (cierra la puerta del auto y cierra con seguro) si, sin decir que yo también manejaba, (mira algo brillante en un sesto de basura) Que es eso (Se acerca a eso, lo saca y se sorprende al ver que era una Katana) Wow, una Katana Barbaro, nunca había visto una igual, (le quita la funda y mira que estaba rota ya que solo una mitad de la espada sale) que le paso

Tigresa: (molesta) me vieron la cara, su hoja era de vidrio, pero por alguna razón parecía plata

Max: (mira que en el mango de la Katana se veía el nombre grabado de Tigresa en chino) No le molesta si me la quedo o si

Tigresa: (alza los hombros) Adelante

Max: (sonríe) bueno es algo tarde (mira que el sol se había metido) donde dormiré

Shifu: (sonríe) en la casa de los maestros claro, esa que esta haya (señala)

Max: (mira la casa que señalaba y la reconoce) de acuerdo, déjenme ir por mis cosas (sale corriendo de regreso al salón y cinco segundos después regresa) listo

Dicho eso los maestron se encaminaron hacia su casa seguido de Max, una vez ahí, tigresa se encargo de mostrarle su habitación designada.

Tigresa: (abre una puerta) esta será tu habitación

Max: (cargando sus mochilas entra a la habitación) Guau, es mas grande de lo que pensaba, creo que me puedo acostumbrar

Tigresa: (intrigada se aventura a preguntarle) oye…entonces sabes mis secretos

Max: (deja sus mochilas en el suelo) algunos (se sienta en la cama) Se que cuando eras adolecente te gustaba Shifu, se que cuando eras niña en el orfanato de Bao Gu, te mantenían encerrada, se que te dan nauseas cuando escuchas la palabra Sorber

Tigresa: (le dan nauseas) Waaaaaaaaah

Max: (sonríe) pues si se ciertas cosas, maestra (llama su atencion), Quisiera disculparme con usted, por haberle quitado lo único que hubiera hecho sentir orgullo de Shifu hacia usted así que lo siento (Deja a La Felina Sorprendida) pero quiero que sepa, que a pesar de que no lo demuestre, el esta muy orgulloso de usted

Tigresa: (sorprendida, hace algo que nunca desde su adolescencia hacia, sonrio) de acuerdo te perdono, y dime una cosa, también sabes que soy…

Max: (la interrumpe) adoptada…si

Tigresa: (sorprendida, entra en la habitación y se sienta al lado del Humano) que edad tienes

Max: (Piensa: _es obvio que si le dices tu edad, cualquier oportunidad con ella podría arruinarse, pero que importa, tal vez y ella lo acepte_) Tengo 18 años y tu

Tigresa: 22 quien lo diría soy mayor que tu por cuatro años, aunque tu pareces ser mas grande que Yo (Tigresa mide 1,76, y Max 1,81)

Max: es que todos en mi familia crecían rápido y muy altos

Tigresa: (sonríe) como fue que terminaste en nuestro mundo

Max: cai por un agujero (se gana una risa de la felina)

Tigresa: (Riendo) Jajajajajajaja, lo siento, no suelo reírme Así (Piensa en algo) oye dime, porque el maestro Shifu no me trato como una hija cuando me adopto

Max: (se rasca detrás de la nuca) Bueno, eso fue porque tenia miedo (mira que la felina se desconcerta) no te dio cariño, ni nada de eso, porque pensó que si lo hacia tu, podrías…podrías

Tigresa: (lo interrumpe) Podría haber sido como Tai Lung (le asiente) oh entonces fue por eso, pensé que fue porque no me quería

Max: (la mira sorprendido) Tigresa no digas eso, el por supuesto que te quiere, pero fue por eso que no lo demostró, no quería perder a un segundo hijo, mucho menos de la misma manera (De pronto ve como los ojos de la maestra se humedecen y de estos caen algunas lagrimas) te encuentras bien (pone su mano en su hombro de la felina)

Tigresa: (desvía la mirada para que no la viera llorar) si tranquilo estoy bien

Max: (serio) Tigresa, se que estas llorando (Lo voltea a ver mientras caen lagrimas de sus ojos) y se que no demuestras llorar porque piensas que te verían como una débil, pero dejame decirte una cosa, llorar o demostrar sentimientos no es muestra de debilidad, se llama apreciar la vida, imaginate, este mundo sin sentimientos ni emociones, sabias como seria (ella niega con la cabeza) sería un desastre (Un poco temeroso y atrevido la abraza) se que ahora me quieres matar por eso, pero pienso que un abrazo no es algo que se le pueda negar a nadie

Tigresa: (Sorprendia, Sonríe un poco mientras lloraba, y solo se aferra mas al chico, pasando sus brazos alrededor de el y atrayéndolo mas a ella) Gracias Max

Max: (sonriendo) de nada (Piensa: _Hay dios, hay dios, siempre quise tener un tigre entre mis brazos, pero jamás crei que ese tigre seria tigresa, y mucho menos que ella me abrazara a mi, esto definitivamente es diferente a todo lo que vi en la Pelicula, un momento, si yo soy el guerrero dragón, que habrá pasado con Po_) am tigresa, creo que debería dormir un poco, y creo que deberíamos separarnos

Tigresa: (Concentrada en el abrazo) Has que dure

Max: (O_O Sorprendido) de acuerdo (la estrecha aun mas y piensa en algo) oye, me dejarías intentar algo contigo

Tigresa: (sonrojada) de que manera

Max: asi (con su mano le rasca detrás de la oreja) según tengo entendido, a los felinos les gusta que les rasquen detrás de la oreja

Tigresa: (Sonrojada) o hablabas de eso

Max: Si, de que pensaste que hablaba (sonríe juguetonamente)

Tigresa: (sonrojada) Bueno, yo, este, pues

Max: nos conocimos apenas hoy, y ya quieres conmigo, vaya eso me sorprende

Tigresa: (sonrojada)

Max: Bueno, lo que importa es si tu quieres, todo saben que lo que quiera la mujer se le tiene que dar o hacer (sonríe, y mira a Tigresa separándose lentamente)

Tigresa: en serio (El le asiente) Bueno, nos conocimos apenas un día, pero creo que no habría problema si tu y yo, intentamos llevar un noviazgo decente

Max: (lo piensa) me parece bien, y si te parece bien, me gustaría invitarte a salir, además para pasar tiempo contigo, y conocer el pueblo

Tigresa: claro, me gustaria (Piensa y le dice algo que les dijo Shifu en la mañana cuando el fue elgido guerrero dragón) Shifu dijo que te haría que te rindieras

Max: no creo que deba preocuparme, ya lo convencí de que si tengo potencial, ademas (sonríe) Soy Mexicano, tengo sangre guerrera, y si hay algo que nosotros no hacemos, es rendirse

Tigresa: parece que eres determinado, eso me gusta (bosteza) Bueno, es hora de irme a dormir, hasta mañana (se levanta de la cama, pero antes de eso le dio un leve beso en la mejilla a su ``Novio´´) buenas noches Max

Max: (le regresa el beso) buenas noches Tigresa, descansa (Tigresa sale y cierra la puerta detrás de ella para luego entrar a la de enfrente) bueno, hora de dormir un poco (se recuesta en la cama, y mira hacia el techo) bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen Max, nuevo mundo, nueva vida, y todo lo que viene por delante me dolerá (cierra los ojos y se duerme profundamente, pero despierta) si cierto la Katana

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y Bla bla, bla, y sé que algunas personas me dicen que lo que hice está mal, pero entiendan, no lo hago con mala intención, se me ocurrió la historia y yo la hice, así que lo siento, pero es mi imaginación, y en Fanfiction, uno hace volar su imaginación, espero y lo entiendan, y Po si saldrá

Capitulo 3: Primera Cita

Al Día Siguiente

Como era costumbre en el valle, el Gong sonó dando a conocer el inicio de un nuevo día, en el palacio de jade, como era costumbre al escuchar el Gong sonar los maestros salieron de sus habitaciones a dar el saludo al maestro

5 Furiosos: Buenos días maestro (dijeron al unisonó)

Shifu: (mira que cierto individuo faltaba) Max….Max….MAX despierta (se encamina a la habitación del humano y abre las puertas de golpe, solo para ver al Humano dormido mientras estaba sentado en una silla, y con el torso recargado en la mesa, en la cual estaban su computadora, su teléfono, su pistola, y la Katana que Tigresa dejo que tuviera) vaya tiene el sueño pesado

El resto se acerca a su maestro y sonríen al ver al Humano babear un poco

Mono: quiere que lo despierte (Shifu le asiente, y Mono camina a la mesa, pero se detiene al ver la pistola, la cual era negra, un poco curioso pone su mano en ella pero Max pone la suya de inmediato)

Max: (levanta la cabeza) si fuera tu apartaría la mano de eso (Mono obedece y quita su mano del arma) esto no es un juguete (la guarda en su mochila, y bosteza) Buenos días

5 Furiosos y Shifu: Buenos días (dicen al unisonó)

Shifu: (sonriendo) descansaste bien

Max: si por bien quiere decir que me lastima la espalda pues si…en efecto dormí bien (todos ríen por su comentario, hasta que mira a Tigresa la cual estaba sonriéndole, y recordó la Katana) a si….Tigresa te tengo una sorpresa

Todos la voltean a ver con cara de ``una sorpresa eh´´, con caras de burla, incluso del maestro Shifu

Tigresa: (intrigada) ¿Una Sorpresa…para Mi? (Max le asiente)

Max: (sonriendo, toma la Katana y se la entrega a Tigresa con el debido respeto) aquí tienes

Tigresa: (toma la Katana) Max, esta Katana te pertenece a ti, además a mi no me sirve de nada

Max: (sonriendo) enváinela

Tigresa: (intrigada, envaina la Katana y se sorprende al ver que estaba restaurada por completo, y ahora parecía una Katana de verdad) Guau

Shifu: (sorprendido al igual que todos) como fue que

Max: (sonriendo) yo la restaure….durante la noche estuve trabajando en ella, solo que sin hacer ruido para no despertarlos, una vez que termine la espada solo era cosa de esperar el día para dársela a Tigresa

Tigresa: es impresionante (Feliz porque su ``Novio´´ restaurara su Katana) y de cuanto es su filo

Max: tiene un filo de 12 centímetros (toma una hoja de papel) adelante corte el pedazo de papel (lo sujeta firmemente)

Tigresa obedece y sin el menor esfuerzo posible la espada hace un corte perfecto y preciso, sin margen de error alguno

Tigresa: (sorprendida) vaya, si que te luciste al reparar tu espada

Max: (sonriendo) es tu espada, tu la compraste, yo la restaure…considéralo como un regalo

Shifu: (sonriendo) bueno, es momento de ir a entrenar

Y justo en ese momento el humano cayo rendido y dormido al suelo

Max: (dormido)

Shifu: (sonríe con burla) Mono mételo a su habitación, solo esta vez dejare que descanse un poco mas

Mono: okey (se acerca al chavo, lo toma del brazo lo jala y lo mete de nuevo) listo (cierra la puerta)

Shifu: de acuerdo, ahora a entrenar (se va al salón de entrenamiento junto con el resto)

10 Minutos Después En El Cuarto De Max

El chavo dormía a todo dar en el suelo, y cuando empezaba a tener un sueño profundo, la alarma de su teléfono sonó, y lo despertó

Max: (abre los ojos, se levanta del suelo y de manera pendeja camina a la mesa)

Escritor: si saben que todos al momento de levantarse aun no nos desapendejamos

Max: (mira el teléfono en la mesa, lo toma le pica el botón de ``Descartar´´ y desactiva la alarma) vaya, si que tengo el sueño pesado

Tigresa: (recargada en el marco de la puerta) de eso no hay duda amor (burlona)

Max: (se sorprende, voltea y mira a su gatita en la puerta) hola (bosteza) pasa, pasa

Tigresa entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta

Tigresa: (se sienta en la cama)

Max: (se talla los ojos) que sucede amor

Tigresa: sabes, quisiera agradecerte por haber reparado mi espada, no sabes la felicidad que me causo ese gesto de tu parte (Max le sonríe y ella a él) y también te agradezco por ser mi primer novio

Max: (se sienta junto a ella) no fue nada, un novio hace lo que sea por su novia

Tigresa: aun así, gracias, y a pesar de que llevamos pocas horas de noviazgo, eres muy bueno (sonriendo, se va acercando a Max sin que el se de cuenta)

Max: si lo se, a veces siento que…..(ya no continua la oración ya que Tigresa lo agarro desprevenido y lo beso en los labios)

Luego de 5 segundos Tigresa se separo y miro el rostro sorprendido de Max

Tigresa: (nerviosa) fue raro verdad

Max: no, no, no para nada…..bueno solo un poquito, pero no fue raro (ríe nerviosamente al igual que Tigresa)

Tigresa: ah, jeje, bueno, pues a pesar de que fue raro, fue algo diferente a lo que eh sentido en mi vida, y bueno esto es algo diferen…(no termina ya que Max ahora la estaba besando a ella)

Max: (se separa después de eso) estamos a mano

Tigresa: (sonriendo coquetamente) no por mucho (en ese momento ambos se acercan al otro y se besaron)

Con los ojos entreabiertos se besaron, hasta que cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el momento, se abrazaron mientras se besaban, Max comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Tigresa tiernamente, y ambos se recostaron en la cama, Max encima de Tigresa recargando su peso en sus flacos pero fuertes brazos, mientras que una de sus manos la tenia en la espalda de Tigresa besándola, y justo cuando las cosas iban a ponerse interesantes, la puerta se abrió

Víbora: (entrando sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía) oigan chicos el maestro dice que si pueden (los mira besándose) SANTA MADRE DE DIOS

Max y Tigresa al escuchar el grito rápidamente se separan y rápidamente Tigresa cierra la puerta de la habitación y Max sujeta muy fuerte a Víbora

Tigresa: (mira que Víbora forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre de Max) Víbora, por lo que mas quieras tranquilízate, y déjame explicarte de acuerdo (en ese momento Víbora deja de forcejear) mira desde ayer en la noche Max y yo hemos sido novios, si se que apenas y nos conocimos y yo tenia ganas de matarlo

Max: (la mira inexpresivo) ¡Que!

Tigresa: (lo mira) pero eso cambio amor, ahora solo quiero besarte

Víbora: (sorprendida) pero es que no lo entiendo, una Tigre y un Humano, eso es un poco raro no les parece

Max: (la mira de manera incrédula) y que a ti te gusta Grulla

Víbora: (sorprendida) como supiste eso

Max: se los dije ayer, yo se todo sobre ustedes, secretos y cosas así (exaltado) ahora dime, si una Tigre y un Humano te parece raro, dime que tan raro seria una ave con patas largas, pico de espada, y una Víbora (mira que Víbora lo mira de manera asesina) y no debería meterme con tu hombre

Tigresa: y tu Víbora ni se te ocurra mirar a Max de esa manera (defendiendo a su novio) solo yo puedo verlo así

Víbora: esta bien, puedes bajarme Max (Max le asiente y la suelta) haber déjenme ver, ustedes dos son novios (asienten), y irán a al valle a tener una especie de cita (ambos vuelven a asentir) y tu que estas haciendo aquí, porque no vas y te arreglas (diciéndole a Tigresa)

Tigresa: (confundida) de que hablas

Max: (confundido) como es que ella sabe que íbamos a salir hoy

Tigresa: (mira a Max) no te preocupes amor, solo les dije que te mostraría el valle completo, en cuanto a lo tuyo Víbora de que hablas

Víbora: no me mires de esa manera amiga, ahora tienes novio, por lo cual debes actuar un poco mas femenina, al igual que vestir, caminar y lucir (emocionada por su amiga)

Tigresa: Víbora, en primera tu sabes que yo no soy muy así, y en segunda no creo que a Max le importe eso (mira a Max) o si amor

Max: no claro que no, a mi me gustas seas como seas, para mi tu eres única (en tono sincero)

Víbora: bueno debo decir que me sorprendes amiga (Max y Tigresa miran a la serpiente y ella a Max) Lindo, Simpatico, Considerado, Trabajador, Dedicado, y sabe Kung Fu, son el uno para el otro

En ese momento Max y Tigresa se miraron el uno al otro y se sonrieron

Víbora: (interviene) bueno, bueno, bueno, vamos Tigresa, será tu primera cita, vamos, yo puedo ayudarte con eso

Tigresa: (mira a su amiga y luego a su novio) esta bien (rendida) lo hare, pero solo por mi novio

Víbora: (sonriendo) de acuerdo

Max: en ese caso yo también me arreglare un poco, igual me tengo que cambiar de ropa, ponerme un pants, unos tenis y otra camisa, así que, que te parece si cuando estes lista me ves en la entrada del palacio ahí en el patio de entrenamiento, además debo ir a hablar con Shifu un momento (sonriendo)

Tigresa: (sonriendo) de acuerdo amor, te dejo, porque no se que me vaya a hacer Víbora, pero de todas maneras yo te vere ahí de acuerdo (se acerca a mas y se abrazan un momento)

Max: (sonriendo) de acuerdo cariño (se besan) te espero

Tigresa sale de la habitación seguida de Víbora a la suya y ambas se encerraron ahí

Max: (sonriendo) bueno (cierra la puerta) hora de cambiarse (en ese momento comienza a desvestirse, se quita la playera, toma una de sus maletas y saca su playera de la Selección Mexicana 2014, se la puso y se puso un pants de color negro de material de tela) de acuerdo (busca en otra maleta sus tenis) donde están mis Jordans (de la mochila saca dos tenis Jordans en color negro con el logo en color blanco, se los pone, se amarra las agujetas, y se levanta de la cama, toma su teléfono el cual era un Sony Ericsson Xperia Neo V y de otra de sus mochilas saca una chamarra de cuero negro) bien ahora con Shifu….un momento, el dinero (regresa y toma sus 10 monedas bicentenario, y sus siete monedas de Plata Pura) listo, veamos, vestido, arreglado, mi pelo esta bien, solo me falta una cosa (toma el logo del chevrolet) el transporte (lo toma, lo guarda y va en busca de Shifu)

20 Minutos Después

Max se encontraba en el salón de entrenamiento, y le estaba hablando sobre la pequeña cita que tendría con su hija

Shifu: escucha, eres un buen chico, y se que cuidaras de ella, pero lastimala sentimentalmente y te arranco los cojones (intimidándolo)

Max: de acuerdo, oh algo mas de lo que le quería hablar, me preguntaba si me podría vender la carroza amarilla (interesado)

Shifu: (sorprendido) claro, pero déjame decirte que te costara un poco Guerrero Dragón

Max: (saca una moneda de oro) una moneda de oro puro de 18 Quilates será suficiente

Shifu: (sorprendido) trato hecho

Max: (le da la moneda) de acuerdo (saca las llaves del auto que tenia desde hace un rato) ahora si me disculpa, debo ir a revisar el auto, eso si quiero que Tigresa quede sorprendida por su primera cita

Shifu: de acuerdo y una cosa mas….por favor cuidala (preocupado por su hija)

Max: no tiene nada de que preocuparse maestro, lo hare, bueno ahora me voy (en ese momento salió del salón y se fue directo a donde estaba el carro)

Tiempo Después

Max se encontraba recargado en su nuevo auto, y mientras esperaba a Tigresa le coloco el logo del auto, y le quito el polvo que tenia, todo estaba listo y a mitad de la cita sabia exactamente a donde llevarla a comer, y justo cuando estaba revisando sus viejas fotos junto con sus padres, escucho a alguien caminando hacia el, volteo y se quedo perplejo por lo que sus ojos cafés estaban viendo, Tigresa estaba completamente arreglada, usando un Qipao Blanco con detalles de flores rojas como el que usaba para el festival de invierno, con un pantalón negro, y por alguna razón tenia un poco de maquillaje en la cara, casi no se le notaba pero se veía hermosa, con un poco de rubor, y lápiz labia (Todo cortesía de Víbora)

Tigresa: (avergonzada) y dime….como me veo

Max: (apendejado) hermosa

Tigresa: te gusta (nerviosa)

Max: me fascina (sonriendo, camina a ella) te ves como un ángel recién caído del cielo

Tigresa: (alagada) gracias por los alagos (se abrazan y se besan) y que te parece si nos vamos a nuestra cita

Max: claro (la acompaña al Camaro y abre la puerta) la señorita quisiera entrar al auto

Tigresa: (sonriendo) claro (entra en el auto y se sienta en el asiento del pasajero)

Max: (mira que la cola de Tigresa seguía afuera) cuidado con la cola amor, porque voy a cerrar la puerta (toma la cola de Tigresa y la mete al auto, para luego cerrar la puerta eh irse a la puerta del conductor, la abre, entra y la cierra) lista

Tigresa: demasiado, es mi primera cita (emocionada)

Max: en ese caso, me asegurare de que te diviertas hoy así que vamos (mete la llave en el encendido y arranca el auto, toma su cable del auxiliar y lo conecta al teléfono y al estéreo del auto, lo desbloquea y pone su música, Lucenzo Dembow) tendre que irme lento y suave, las escaleras del palacio son demasiado inclinadas y este auto es mejor en las subidas, así que vamos (pone la D y acelera un poco, saliendo de ahí)

30 Minutos Después

Max y Tigresa estaban dando un paseo tranquilo por el pueblo, Max iba manejando, y mientras lo hacia Tigresa y el se tomaban de la mano y zarpa (Si entiende, Porque Tigresa tiene zarpas y Max tiene Manos) y de vez en cuando se volteaban a ver y se sonreían, Tigresa le fue mostrando todos y cada uno de los establecimientos del pueblo, tiendas de ropa, comestibles, dulces, cosas por el estilo, y hasta el momento Tigresa se estaba divirtiendo, Max dejo el auto en un callejón y ambos siguieron su cita a pie, y mientras iban caminando por la calle, todas las personas del valle los veían y se quedaban con las bocas abiertas, las verlo caminar tomados de las manos, ambos se sentían observados pero no le tomaban importancia ya que estaban distraídos en su cita, y de repente a Tigresa le dio hambre

Tigresa: (suena su estomago) amor tengo un poco de hambre

Max: (suena su estomago) yo también tengo un poco de hambre (de repente mira un lugar muy familiar) mira parece que ese seria un buen restaurante para comer (mira una entrada circular)

Tigresa: vamos entonces (sujeta la mano de Max y ambos se van al restaurante)

En el restaurante

Todo estaba medio lleno, con gente disfrutando de platos de fideos, todo era tranquilo, había una parte del restaurante donde se dejaba ver la cocina, y se podía ver a un ganso mayor y a un panda (ya saben de quien hablo no)…..Po

Sr Ping: (cortando el Bock Choy) y dime Po te gusto el día de selección del guerrero dragón

Po: (molesto) muy gracioso Pa, tu sabes que pude haber entrado si esa torpe silla con fuegos artificiales hubiera funcionado

Sr Ping: (clava el cuchillo en la tabla de rebanar) tranquilo Po, no tienes porque estar molesto, tal vez te perdiste la selección del guerrero dragón, pero te apuesto a que podras conocerlo, y tal vez hayan elegido a la maestra Tigresa (suspira con nostalgia) recuerdas tu infancia cuando me decias que la amabas

Po: (sonríe) si, pero hay que ser realistas, no creo que ella fuera de alguien como yo, y con lo otro, seamos realistas también pa, ni que el guerrero dragón y la maestra Tigresa entraran por esa entrada (señala la entrada del restaurante, y justo en ese momento todos saludan)

Gente del restaurante: Hola Maestra Tigresa, Buenos Días Guerrero Dragón (dijeron todas las personas al unisonó)

En ese momento Po y el Señor Ping se miran confundidos, asoman la cabeza y observan a la maestra Tigresa la cual venia seguida de….. ¿Un Humano?

Sr Ping: (mira a Po con cara burlona) que decias Po

Po: (incrédulo) no lo creo, la maestra Tigresa en nuestro restaurante, es un sueño imposible de creer

Sr Ping: (se pone junto a su hijo) y dime, si fuera un sueño ambos se estarían tomando de las manos (lo mira)

Po: (mira a su padre ganso) ¿Eh? (su padre le indica que mira, y se sorprende al ver que la Maestra del estilo del Tigre se estaba tomando de la mano con el Humano con el que venia) será su pareja

Sr Ping: (lo mira de manera divertida) solo hay una manera de averiguarlo (toma una libretita y un lápiz) ve y atiéndelos (mira que ambos se sientan en una mesa, uno junto al otro) anda (lo empuja fuera de la cocina) anda, así averiguaras si son pareja

Po: (nervioso) de acuerdo (con pasos temblorosos se acerca a ambos, y cuando estuvo demasiado cerca pudo escuchar una especie de conversación)

Max: (contándole un chiste) y como te iba diciendo, ayer me fui a mi cuarto, mire hacia el cielo, las estrellas, la luna y dije…y el techo

Tigresa: jajajajajaja (se tapa la boca para evitar reír más)

Max: jejejejejeje (se limpia una lagrimita que le había salido) bien, que te parece si comemos (mira que Po había llegado y se sorprende pero no lo demuestra) Que tal, buenas

Po: (nervioso) buenas, este puedo tomarles la orden

Max: claro, am yo quiero un plato de fideos, y tu amor que quieres (mira a Tigresa)

Tigresa: (sonriendo) lo mismo, pero en un solo plato lo tuyo y lo mio

Max: (sonriendo) de acuerdo, entonces, que sea un tazón de fideos grande, es que estamos en nuestra primera cita, y pues

Po: claro (lo anota) ahora se los traigo (se va a la cocina y piensa: _al parecer si son pareja_, desilusionado entra a la cocina y le da la orden a su padre)

7 Minutos Después

Max estaba mostrándole su teléfono a Tigresa la cual se había sentado junto a el, demasiado cerca, con hombros al lado del otro, como funcionaba y como se usaba, incluso le enseño como jugar a uno de los juegos de este (Angry Birds), pero Tigresa se molestaba ya que no lograba como hacer que el maldito pájaro rojo matara a los cerdos esos, pero la reconfortaba y le daba algunos consejos de cómo poder lograr darles, y mientras lo hacia Tigresa con su cola enrosca a ambos, haciéndolos quedar mas juntos, pero les gustaba a ambos, luego de un rato llego Po con los fideos y los dejo enfrente de ambos

Po: provecho (se va a la cocina)

Max: gracias (tomo unos par de palillos al igual que Tigresa y comenzó a comer) y dime, que tan fácil se ven lobos por aquí

Tigresa: (sorprendida por la pregunta) por que la pregunta

Max: bueno (comiendo) de donde yo vengo, tenemos varios animales famosos en mi país, y uno de ellos es el lobo mexicano, es muy difícil verlo ya que vive en los bosques, y toda via hay mas, los pumas, águilas, los gallos, las gallinas, y algunos jaguares que se encuentran en México, bueno en algunas partes

Tigresa: oh, pues, aquí la mayoría de los lobos que se ven son bandidos (sigue comiendo)

Max: ah, ya veo, y últimamente no ha habido demasiados (Tigresa niega con la cabeza)

Tigresa: (intrigada) y dime, como es México, eh escuchado muchas historias sobre esas tierras, y según lo que dicen, México es uno de los países más hermosos

Max: pues si lo es, es tan hermoso, que no podría explicarlo con palabras, algún día, te llevare a ti y a los cinco a visitarlo, estamos en una era no muy avanzada por lo cual creo que tendremos que cuidarnos de varios pueblos indígenas que hay en mi país

Tigresa: (confundida) ¿Pueblos indígenas?

Max: personas que no son civilizadas, y son muy peligrosas, y si entras en sus territorios pueden intentar matarte y en México hay varios pueblos así (toma de un vaso con agua)

Tigresa: (intrigada) y como se llaman

Max: bueno yo conozco algunos no son muchos pero, están los Teotihuacanos, los Aztecas, los Mexicas, y muchos mas (le sonríe) algún día, cuando no tengamos nada que hacer, te llevare a ti, a los cinco, y a Shifu (Pensando: _y a Po y Ping_, sigue comiendo y no se da cuenta de que un poco de salsa se le quedo cerca del los labios)

Tigresa: (mientras comía nota la comida que le había quedado cerca de los labios) oye tiene algo en los labio

Max: (la mira de manera confundida) ¿Dónde? (Tigresa le señala donde y se iba a limpiar)

Tigresa: (piensa en algo y sonríe divertidamente) espera, yo te lo quito (se acerca a esa parte, y juguetonamente le lame la salsa, para luego lamerse los labios) mmmmm sabe bien

Max: (sonrojado) en serio

Tigresa: si (de repente toma un fideo y lo mete en su boca, Max se distrajo viendo todo el lugar, y no se dio cuenta de que el fideo que se comía era el mismo que Tigresa se comía, ella solo sonrió coquetamente y siguió comiéndolo, poco a poco acercaron sus rostros y sin que Max se diera cuenta, lo atrapo en un tierno beso en los labios, hasta que se dio cuenta y se sonrojo mas de la cuenta)

Max: (sonrojado, se separa levemente) no me siento comodo haciendo eso ahora

Tigresa: (confundida) ¿Por qué?

Max: es que (mira alrededor a las personas que seguían comiendo) no creo que sea bueno, pareceríamos exhibicionistas, si me entiendes no (ella asiente) tranquila, solo terminamos de comer, y buscaremos un lugar donde tu y yo podamos estar tranquilos, sin que nadie nos vea (en eso ella sonríe) ahora sigamos comiendo

Tiempo Después

Ambos terminaron, y era momento de irse, Max le dio una moneda de oro al señor Ping, y el le regreso 3 bolsas de llenas de yuans

Max: (saliendo del lugar junto con Tigresa) gracias por todo Po

Po: de nada (limpia la mesa pero reacciona y recuerda que jamás les dijo su nombre) un momento como supo mi nombre (piensa un momento en eso y luego sigue con su trabajo)

Con Max y Tigresa

Ambos se encontraban caminado por la calle, fueron al carro y Max guardo las bolsas con el dinero, entraron y se quedaron ahí en el callejón un momento conversando, y de vez en cuando se besaban, Max encendió el auto y salieron de ahí, Max manejo fuera del valle y fue directo a un acantilado cerca de una montaña, una cascada y un lago, en el cual aparco cerca y se quedaron ahí admirando el lugar, y al parecer las aguas del lago eran aguas termales

Max: mira (se acerca al lago mete el dedo y mira que era agua caliente) creo que son aguas termales, nunca las había visto….habia escuchado de ellas pero nunca las había visto en persona Tigresa (mira a todas partes pero no la ve) Tigresa (escucha algo entrando al agua y mira a Tigresa la cual no tenia absolutamente nada de ropa y entrando al agua) Tigresa que haces (desvía la mirada y se sonroja)

Tigresa: (se sienta sumergiendo todo su cuerpo y su cola) me tomo un baño, según dicen estas aguas son relajantes (mira que Max desviaba la mirada y se había avergonzado y ella sonríe coquetamente) que haces ahí afuera amor…..ven entra aquí conmigo

Max: (avergonzado) de acuerdo (lentamente se comienza a quitar la camisa, el pantalón, los calzones, las calcetas, pero primero se cubre sus desgracias y mira a Tigresa la cual lo miraba de manera divertida, y lentamente entra en el agua, luego se sumerge y aparta las manos de ahí, y mira como Tigresa se acerca a el y lo abraza)

Tigresa: (coqueta) que sucede porque te avergüenzas

Max: (avergonzado) en toda mi vida jamás eh visto a una mujer desnuda, y tu al ser mi novia debo respetar tu intimidad, y a menos que tu quieras pues ya sabes, tu di y yo hago

Tigresa: (sonríe, y recarga sus enormes y rechonchos pechos contra el pecho flaco y fuerte de Max) tranquilo, somos pareja, y mientras estemos junto este cuerpo te pertenece (toma la temblorosa mano de Max y la pone sobre uno de sus pechos) puedes mirarlo y tocarlo cada que tu quieras

Max: (avergonzado y excitado) aun así esta mal, al menos es lo que yo siento

Tigresa: ese será tu caso, pero el mio no (sonríe coquetamente, y lleva una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Max)

Max: (siente la mano de Tigresa tocando su cosita) no hagas eso (siente como su excitación crece y su pene comienza crecer poco a poco)

Tigresa: (sonríe coquetamente) vamos amor, solo déjate llevar (siente como Max lleva sus manos a sus nalgas las estruja) así, sigue así amor

Tiempo Después

Luego de que ambos tuvieran un poco de Cuchi Cuchi en agua, pasaron de ahí al carro, y en el interior del carro 10 minutos, luego de todo salieron tomaron sus ropas se vistieron y se fueron al palacio de jade, y ahora se pertenecían el uno al otro, pero Max sentía que algo se le olvidaba, algo importante, pero no sabia que

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


End file.
